Tails the Machine
by Jonathan112
Summary: This does NOT involve Tails Doll or Metal Tails, this is a possible truth of Miles "Tails" Prower. Rated M for character death, blood, and gore. I own nothing, everything (but OCs) belong to Sega.
1. Sonic's Fall

Author's Notes: I own nothing but possible OCs. Sonic, Tails, Eggman, etc. belong to Sega. Rated M due to character death, blood, and gore.

* * *

Tails the Robot

_I bet I know what your thinking; this is based on Tails Doll or Metal Tails...*Buzzer* WRONG! This is a possible truth about Miles "Tails" Prower._

* * *

Chapter 1: Sonic's Fall

Sonic and Tails looked at each other, both bloodied and beaten. Now you'd think that they got this way trying to stop Eggman from trying to take over the world with another one of his schemes that always fail, well...you're wrong. It was Sonic fighting for his life against Tails yet he lost and now had a Plasma Cannon pointed directly at his head.

Now we take a look at 12-year-old Tails. He looks normal aside from him having multiple bleeding wounds, missing his left arm, and the right side of his face missing giving him a Terminator-like appearance. Tears streamed down his face, even his robotic eye had tears coming from it. The stub of his left arm was bleeding and arcing electricity.

"Sonic...I'm sorry." said Tails as he charged his Plasma Cannon.

"I forgive ya buddy." said Sonic giving a sad smile to his little brother.

*Laser Fired*

* * *

The Day Before

Tails was working on a newer version of Tornado and he got up and went to get a glass of water and upon taking one sip from the glass, unimaginable pain shot into his head causing him to drop the glass and clutch his head and when the pain subsided he found Tails Doll in front him causing him to jump back but he lost his balance and landed on his rear.

"W-what are you doing here?!" said Tails in fear.

"It's time...brother." said Tails Doll sweetly as his red gem became a bright green and the next thing Tails knew was darkness.

Tails awoke to find himself alone in his workshop and he thought it was all dream when memories he never knew he had swarmed into his mind and then his eyes went from sapphire to a ruby red then back again.

"My life...is a lie..." said Tails looking at his hands sadly before he screamed in anger and smashed the Tornado to pieces before he slumped against the wall and curled up on himself and began crying.

One Hour Later...

Sonic the Hedgehog zoomed up to Tails workshop, something bothering him all morning and wanted to make sure his two-tailed fox brother was alright when he noticed the destroyed Tornado and broken glass on the floor and he cautiously entered the workshop when he came upon the curled up form of Tails and he instantly worried.

"Tails, you okay?" said Sonic and his friend's response sent a chill to his core.

"Kill me Sonic."

"W-what?! Tails what's this about?!"

"My life has been a lie."

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm one of Eggman's robots, always have been." said Tails getting up and Sonic backed up a few feet.

"What?! How come we never knew?!"

"Robotnik made me a prototype infiltration type robot, he gave me the ability to feel, emotions, hunger, the ability to grow as I aged, everything. I was sent to gain your trust and then once I became 12...I would...kill you guys...everything I ever did was nothing but a lie! I actually thought I was normal two-tailed fox, well aside from the two tails, but this?! This is too much! Just kill me Sonic, before it's too late!"

"Tails...I...I can't kill you...your my little buddy, my brother in all but blood...even if your one of Eggman's robots I can't kill you..." said Sonic.

"I'm sorry...but the same can't be said the same with me..." said Tails his right arm morphing into a Plasma Cannon.

Sonic side-stepped the Plasma Round and charged Tails and delivered a hard punch to the fox's face, sending the kitsune flying back into the generator of the workshop where it exploded, engulfing Tails as Sonic watched from a distance. After five minutes, he began walking away before a Plasma round exploded in front of him and he turned around to see Tails walk out of the fire, his left arm showing the metal limb and the right side of his face being Terminator-like.

[Terminator 2: Judgment Day Theme Song]

Sonic's fists clenched up before he shot forward, curled into a ball and aimed for Tails' chest but couldn't bring himself to kill Tails and so aimed for his arm and sawed off Tails' left arm before he was shot in the back and he fell forward, the pain coursing through his body making him immobile. He heard Tails walk in front of him, electricity arcing off from where his left arm used to be.

"Sonic...please get up...get up and kill me...please..." said Tails pointing the Cannon at Sonic's head.

Sonic got up onto his hands and knees and the furthest he was able to get was his knees.

"Sorry Tails...I'm too hurt...the pain is too much..." said Sonic as blood began to pour from his mouth.

"Sonic...I'm sorry." said Tails charging up his Plasma Cannon, tears streaming down his face from both his eyes.

"I forgive ya little buddy." said Sonic giving a small sad smile.

*Laser Fired*

The thin Plasma Beam went through the front of Sonic's skull and out the back, killing the cobalt hedgehog instantly. Tails arm reverted back to normal and he fell to his knees and picked Sonic up and held him close to his chest as tears streamed down his face as he held his dead brother close and he felt rain begin to fall on his exposed robotic half and his fur began to get wet until it was soaked. He heard approaching footsteps and he looked up to see a sad Dr. Eggman.

"Funny, I thought you'd be smiling over Sonic's death." snarled Tails.

"I would have been, but this...breaking two friends apart...is too much. I didn't even realize this plan was still in effect...I never planned to have you...do this...but what's done is done. Come, let me fix you up...Gamma 59B." said Eggman holding out his hand.

"Forget it. I can fix myself." said Tails getting up and grabbing his dismembered arm.

"Deactivate 'Destroy Freedom' Protocol." said Eggman and Tails froze before he loosened up and then he turned towards Eggman.

"What did you do?!"

"I deactivated the program that would make you kill the others...I tried to stop it back at my base but it was too encrypted and I wasn't fast enough...Sorry about ruining your life Tails."

"Forget it. I'm leaving. Get out of my sight Robotnik!"

Both froze at what Tails just said and then the two left their separate ways.

Tails reattached his arm after 2 hours of diligently working on it and he soon learned he could have his skin repair itself and he did so, resulting in him looking like normal again.

"I can never be normal again..." muttered Tails as he got a shovel and dug a grave for Sonic. After he dug it deep enough he got the cobalt hedgehog's body and placed it gently into the grave and replaced the dirt over Sonic body and then he got a tombstone and using his Plasma Cannon, he set it for "low power" and "thin beam" and carved this onto the tombstone:

_"Sonic the Hedgehog_

_1991-2013 _(1)

_A great hero, friend, and brother"_

Tails then reverted his arm back to normal and walked away unaware of a certain red-black hedgehog watching him with narrowed eyes.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) I went with what I know about the Sonic Games and stuff and if that doesn't match up with something please PM so I can fix it.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Ideas and Suggestions welcome.


	2. To Fix the Present, Go to the Past

Author's Notes: I own nothing, all Sonic characters belong to Sega.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fix the Present, Go Back to the Past

10 Weeks Later...

Tails walked through the metallic streets of Robotropolis in the rain. Despite his hatred towards Eggman, he wanted to ask the doctor a favor and due to the fact he was one of Eggman's robots too now, none of the city's guards stopped him as he rode the elevator to the top of Eggman's tower.

'Now I know why alarms where suddenly tripped whenever we came here during the time of the Freedom Fighters.' thought Tails sadly as the elevator came to a stop and he got out to see Eggman working on a device.

"Ahhh, Tails. Glad to see you here. Listen, I'm willing to make up for my mistake by sending you to the past to fix everything." said Eggman with a friendly smile.

"Why do you want to do that? With Sonic gone you can take over the world without anyone interfering." said Tails.

"Yeah...about that...the truth is...is that I miss fighting Sonic and Shadow's no fun because he is too serious, no taunts, no nothing. Besides, I want to make up for ruining your life and what better way than sending you back to fix some things and possibly growing up without having to worry about killing Sonic when you're twelve?"

"Can I kick your butt while I'm at it?" asked Tails with a smirk.

"You and the Freedom Fighters did a pretty good job back then with that! Ho hoo ho! I remember when I tried to splatter Sonic with Mega-Muck yet that completely backfired. Anyway, you want this chance?"

"Sure, but I plan to change my appearance a bit."

"How-?"

Tails ripped the right side of his face off to reveal the robotics underneath and then he ripped the flesh and fur off his left arm.

"There."

"B-but what if the Freedom Fighters attack you?!"

"I won't fight back."

"Okay...just take Tails Doll with you."

Said doll then came flying in and hugged Tails' on the back.

"Won't he cause mayhem and sabotage?" said Tails looking at Eggman confused.

"I removed that chip from him before you came here. You and him will have absolutely NO loyalty to me in the past. Besides, I may be a evil genius planning to take over the world but even I have limits. What I did in the past with you was too much. I made you and Sonic become best friends and brothers and then I tear you apart? Worst plan ever. By doing this you can prevent it from happening. Just be careful okay Tails?" said Eggman.

"Sure doc. See you in the past!"

With that Tails and Tails Doll disappeared into the portal and Eggman leaned back in his seat with a soft smile on his lips before...

*EXPLOSION*

A red and black hedgehog stood in front of the ruined elevator, glaring at Eggman.

"S-Shadow?!" stuttered Eggman caught completely off guard.

"You'll pay for what you did to Tails you evil, sociopathic mad scientist!" snarled Shadow creating a ball of Chaos in his hands (1).

"Wait! Shadow, don't-!"

"CHAOS BLAST!"

*EXPLOSION!*

* * *

In the Past; Great Forest

A orb of red-black energy appeared in the middle of nowhere and Tails and Tails Doll stepped out of it before it disappeared and the two took stock of their surroundings.

"Where are we?" said Tails Doll hanging onto Tail's back while he looked around, his gem yellow.

"The Great Forest. Come on, let's see if I remember where the entrance to Knothole is." said Tails walking north, with T.D (Tails Doll) hovering next to him.

The two keep walking until they come upon a fairly large hollow log and Tails' switches over to using his robotic vision and scans the log and tries to match it up with memories from the past and it matches 100%.

"We're here." said Tails switching back to normal vision and he entered the log followed by T.D.

The two go done a long slide of loop de loops, corkscrews, and zig-zags until they come flying out and land in a pile of hay.

"Ptew! I forgot how much fun that was!" said Tails getting up and brushing hay off himself as T.D gets up also with a green gem.

"That was fun! Let's go again!" yelled T.D before Tails clamped his mouth shut.

"Shhh! You'll give us away!"

Suddenly Freedom Fighters surround the two and Tails puts his hands in the air while T.D cowers behind him with a white gem.

"How'd two robots find our hideout?" said a walrus with utility belt and a yellow baseball cap.

"You'd be surprised by what I know Rotor." said Tails with a smirk before a sword is pressed against his throat.

"And what iz that zupposed to mean?" said Antione in his French Accent.

"I know each and every one of you. But I'm not an enemy, I'm an ally."

"And how do we know we can trust you? You might be one of Buttnik's spies for all we know!" said Sonic tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"You're suspicious of your own brother Sonic?" said Tails with a smirk and everybody gasps.

"W-what?! Tails?!" said Sally in shock.

"Yep. How do I look?"

"L-like you've been roboticized! What happened?"

"First. I need to have a talk with my younger self, is that okay?"

"Y-yeah...I guess."

The group moves out of his way and he walks towards the small nearby lake and Tails Doll follows quickly, his gem yellow/white.

Younger Tails was sitting on the shoreline, his feet dangling in the water when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks to the right to see a metal hand yet he doesn't scream or pull away, he looks up and sees somebody who looks like him but with a half robotic face and a smile on his face.

"Enjoying the water Tails?" asked the older look-alike.

"Yeah. Want to join me?" said Tails and the older double sat besides him.

"You look up to Sonic?" asked the older fox.

"Yeah! He's my hero! Someday, I'm gonna be just like him!"

The older fox smiled before a tear dripped from his robotic eye, surprising the younger fox.

"Why are you crying?"

"Sorry. I'll tell you when you're older. Now hold still, this won't hurt." said the older fox, squeezing the area around the younger fox's neck, knocking him unconscious. The older fox then opened a hidden compartment on his younger self's head and removed a chip with Robotnik Empire Symbol on it and crushed it before he closed the compartment and shook his younger self awake.

"H-huh? W-what happened?" said Tails looking around confused.

"Nothing. Just a bee on your back and I didn't want you to panic." lied the older Tails.

"What's your name?"

"Just call me Miles."

"Hey, that's my first name! But I prefer Tails."

"I know that. Anyway, mind showing me around?"

Tails gets up and grabs Miles' robotic hand and pulls him along and T.D follows the two.

* * *

Nighttime; Tails' Hut

Tails was tucked into bed and Tails Doll was laying by him, his eyes closed.

Tails Doll begins singing "Can you feel the Sunshine?" when Tails pulls him close and the Doll's gem turns yellow before it turns a bright green and keeps singing.

"**~Can you see?**

**The sun is shining on me**

**It makes me feel so free**

**So alive**

**It makes me want to survive~**

**~And the sky**

**It makes me feel so high**

**The bad times seem to pass me by**

**'Cause today is gonna be a brighter day!~**

**~Can you feel the sunshine?**

**Does it brighten up your day?**

**Don't you feel that sometimes,**

**you just need to run away?~**

[Tails Doll keeps singing]

Miles who is watching this scene leaves with a smile on his face before he bumps into Sonic.

"Sorry." mutters Miles before he keeps walking but a hand on the shoulder stops him.

"Why have you been avoiding me Tails? What's with you?" said Sonic.

"It's nothing Sonic. Just...worry about yourself, okay?" said Miles not meeting Sonic's gaze.

"Yeah okay. If you want to talk about it, you know where I am." said Sonic before he zoomed off as a blue blur.

Miles sighed before he walked over to the hut recently built for him.

* * *

Meanwhile; Downunda

"Oooooohhhh...my head...what happened? Wait! Shadow!" said Eggman shooting up and looking around.

"Drat that hedgehog! With his meddling, everything is now messed up! It was only supposed to be Tails going back in time, not all three of us!" said Eggman as he fixed the hover ship that was somehow warped with him.

**"Actually doctor, it is four of us." **said Oorbot popping out of ball form.

"Shut up before I turn you into scrape!"

Eggman continued working on the hover ship before it hovered off the ground and he got in it.

"Computer, locate subject Gamma-59B."

**"Scanning...Subject Located: Great Forest; Knothole" **aid the ship's onboard computer.

"Great. Just what I need. Oh well, since I'm from the future I guess I can switch sides, besides it's the least I could do for Tails. Set coordinates for Knothole!"

The hover ship then took off.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Yeah, I know what some of you will be like; "Why are you making Tails Doll and Dr. Eggman good guys?" Well my answer is this: This is a seriously messed up story, so those two will be good guys, no other characters on the side of evil will switch over, expect those who do in the actual storyline. By the way, this is before Bunnie Rabbot is saved from being roboticized.

(1) I bet some of you are wondering why Shadow cares for Tails. Well, he does have a heart, its just hard to open.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas and Suggestions welcome.


	3. Three-way Battle, EGGMAN to the Rescue?

Author's Notes: I own nothing, but OCs, everything else belongs to Sega.

* * *

Chapter 3: Three-Way Battle and...EGGMAN to the Rescue?!

Sonic and Rotor entered the hideout with a unconscious rabbit in tow.

"What happened?!" said Sally in shock.

"We found her being put into a mobile roboticizer, Robotnik is getting bolder and bolder. We managed to stop it from turning her, unfortunately it was halfway through." said Sonic. Suddenly the rabbit hopped out of his arms and bounded towards Sally.

"Name's Bunnie Rabbot! Show me were Robotnik is an Ah'll teach him a thing or two about picking on 'lil ol' me!" said Bunnie punching the air.

"Glad you can join us. My name is Princess Sally." said Sally and Bunnie jumped a good five feet in the air.

"P-Princess?! Ah-ah am so sorry! Ah didn't realize Ah was before royalty. My dream was to be yer hairdresser." said Bunnie bowing.

"It's okay. I could use a hairdresser, this war does some serious damage to any type of hair you have. But just call me Sally, save the 'princess' title for when Robotnik is done." said Sally helping Bunnie up.

"In the meantime you can use Antione's hair when he ain't using it!" said Sonic pulling off Ant's toupee.

"Hey!" cried Antione trying to grab his toupee back.

The group turns when they hear laughter and see Miles on the ground, pounding his fists against the ground laughing his head off.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I forgot how funny it was when Sonic picked on Antione! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Miles, tears streaming from both his eyes.

"I-Is he a robot?" asked Bunnie noticing his robotics showing.

"Yes. But, he's on our side." said Sally with a reassuring smile.

"Sally! We got a problem!" said Rotor appearing on the scene with NICOLE in hand.

"What is it?!" asked Sally.

"Show here NICOLE." said Rotor to the handheld computer.

**"Roger Rotor. Showing picked up satellite feed."** said NICOLE before a hologram appeared of Robotnik kidnapping some civilians from a surviving village.

"We have to stop him!" said Sally and in a flash two yellow blurs were standing in front of her, saluting.

"We'll go too!" said Miles and Tails Doll.

"Can we trust them?" asked Bunnie to Antione.

"If I had a zay in it, then no but zince I do not, yes." said the coyote.

"I'm going too. Buttnik has gone too far!" said Sonic.

"As am I." said Rotor twirling a hand-made grenade in his hand.

"Okay, go quickly." said Sally and the four took off, followed by Bunnie.

* * *

Dry Hut Village (I don't know half the Sonic world locations so if you could PM them to me that would help me greatly)

The five arrive to see Robotnik overlooking the capture of civilians and loading them onto transports when suddenly the group is surrounded by ninja-like robots.

"Ah, Sonic and Freedom Fighters. So glad you could join us...for your execution." said Robotnik turning around and facing them with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"You think making your robots look like ninjas is gonna help you Buttnik. You're even dumber than I thought." said Sonic with a smirk.

"Why you-! Funny hedgehog, very funny. No, I plan for this to kill you!"

Suddenly a massive robot with six cannon arms, all able to shoot in 360 degrees, dropped down in front of them and then six laser sightings appeared on the five's foreheads.

"Say goodbye Freedom Fighters!" yelled Robotnik, "Fire!"

The cannons began charging up before a blue blur collided with the robot causing it to miss its shots.

"WHAT?!" yelled Robotnik in shock as the blue blur was knocked aside by the robot and was revealed to be Metal Sonic (the one from Sonic the Hedgehog the movie).

"Destroy that robotic piece of crap!" yelled Eggman pointing at the Battle bot.

"Who dares interrupt my moment of triumph?!" yelled Robotnik pulling his mustache.

"I do! Dr. Eggman at your service." said Eggman bowing in his hover ship while Robotnik, Sonic, Bunnie, and Rotor's mouths dropped.

"Snap out of it!" said Miles turning his right arm into a Plasma Cannon and began shooting Badniks left and right. Sonic was the first to snap out of it and zoomed forward and helped Metal up.

"You on our side?" asked Sonic to Metal who copied Sonic's "nice guy" pose. (Note: When Sonic does the "nice guy" pose, his teeth don't sparkle)

Both then shot forward and engaged the Battle Bot which began trying to shoot the two but due to their speed, it missed each time. Both began hitting it at high speeds leaving dents in its armor while the other three fought the basic Badniks while Robotnik faced off against Eggman.

"You dare ruin my plans?! Prepare to suffer!" yelled Robotnik pulling out a Rocket Launcher.

"Says the guy who fails repeatedly!" said Eggman, pulling out a Rocket Launcher also.

Both fired and their weapons collided mid-flight, destroying both and before the smoke cleared, Eggman was attacking Robotnik with melee combat.

"I'm glad I took those Kung-Fu lessons, they help." said Eggman as he repeatedly hit Robotnik.

Eggman was so caught up in his fight, he didn't notice one of the Badniks aim its cannon at him and fired.

"Look out!" said Miles pushing Eggman out of the way, causing him to get struck directly in the chest.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed Miles as his chest was blown open and he fell to the ground, blood and electricity leaking from the wound.

Tails Doll, who's gem was white, watched the whole thing and then his gem became bright red and his eyes glowed a demonic red upon seeing Miles fall. Claws then ripped out of his stuffed hands as his sown up mouth blew open with teeth, his fur became shaggy and feral-looking as his height doubled and then he charged and ripped apart the Badnik before he began ripping the others apart. Badniks open fired upon the monstrous doll yet nothing stopped him as he ripped them apart before his vision focused on Robotnik who...cleared his bowels in his pants before he got into his Eggship and took off at high speeds and Tails Doll returned to normal and his gem became blue as he knelt down next to Miles.

"M-Miles?" asked Tails Doll as he looked at Miles yet he got no response as the others walked over.

"Metal, return to stasis." said Eggman to the robot who nodded and deactivated as he flew into one of the pods attached to Eggman's hover chair. Eggman then knelt down and felt Miles' neck and felt a faint pulse.

"Quick! Get him back to Knothole!" said Eggman.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

"I am Dr. Eggman, formerly known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but like Miles I am from the future and I'm on your side. Now get him back to your hideout, I'll be along soon." said Eggman getting in his hover ship and taking off.

Sonic picked up Miles and zoomed off towards Knothole, followed by the other three.

* * *

Knothole; 1 Hour Later

Sonic zoomed in to Knothole and upon Sally seeing the bloodied body of Miles ushered Tails inside and told him not to come out. Antione upon seeing the blood, fainted. Rotor, Bunnie, and Tails Doll soon arrived behind Sonic and then Eggman arrived and got out of his hover ship with a tool box in hand, he gave a curt nod at Sally with a smile before he picked up Miles and carried him into an abandoned hut.

"Rotor, is it?" said Eggman poking his head out the door.

"Yeah?" said the walrus.

"I need you in here." said Eggman disappearing back inside.

"Who is that?" said Sally to Sonic.

"That's Eggman, formerly known as Buttnik." said Sonic crossing his arms.

"What?!"

"He's from the same future as Miles. Ask him about everything later, let him deal with Miles. I'm gonna go clean up, can't let Tails see all this blood." said Sonic before he zoomed off.

Sally then felt something tug at her blue jacket and she looked to see an oil covered Tails Doll with a blue gem looking up at her.

"Can you sew up my hands?" asked T.D (Tails Doll) holding up his hands which now had holes where his claws came out.

"What happened?" said Sally kneeling down.

"Miles got hurt. I didn't like, I got mad. I destroy Badniks as a monster. Can you also sew up my mouth?"

"Why?"

"People see me smile and think I monster."

"What?"

"Look."

T.D then smiles but it looks very sinister as his incredibly sharp teeth show and Sally jumps back before T.D hides his teeth, his gem going a darker blue.

"See? People see teeth, they think I monster. I don't want Tails to be afraid of me."

Okay, I'll sew up your hands and mouth. We might as well give you a bath too, oil doesn't do well on you." said Sally but soon the fox doll was up a tree.

"I don't want a bath!" said the doll clinging to the tree.

"Bunnie!" called Sally and soon the southern belle rabbit walks up.

"You called sugah?" said Bunnie.

"Get Tails Doll out of the tree." said Sally pointing towards the tree.

"No problem." said Bunnie walking up to tree, grabbing it with her cybernetic arm, uprooting it and then shaking it.

"Stoooooop shaaaaaaakiiiiiinnnnnggggg the treeeeeeeee!" cried Tails Doll his gem going white.

After five minutes Tails Doll fell from the tree, looking dizzy.

"I don't feel too good..." said T.D before his gem went orange and he ran over to some bushes and lost his lunch.

T.D came back and looked at Sally.

"I'll take the bath now."

* * *

10 Minutes Later...

"AAAAAAHHHHH! YOU GOT SOAP IN MY EYES!" screamed Tails Doll during his bath, his gem a bright orange.

"It wouldn't happen if you would hold still!" said Sally.

* * *

40 Minutes Later...

Sally finished sewing up T.D and he jumped down from the table and hugged Sally, his gem green before he flew off and found Tails.

Sally chuckled before she glanced at the place where Eggman and Rotor were working on Miles.

* * *

Operation Hut

**System Status: Stable**

**Subject: Gamma-59B, aka, Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Internal Repairs: 76% Complete**

**External Repairs: 55% Complete**

**Systems Online: Life Support-100%**

**Sensors-50%**

**Self-Repair Nanites-25%**

**Weapon Systems-Offline**

**Activating Sight and Voice Systems**

Miles left eye slowly opened as his right flashed to life and he slowly turned his head to find himself strapped to a table and panicked but then a hand on his shoulder calmed him.

"Easy Tails. You took a hit for me, which is a surprise for me, but you took quite a bit of damage. Me and Rotor have been repairing you for awhile now and you seem to be recovering just fine." said Eggman calmly.

"Ugh...I feel like a freight train hit me...why are my weapon systems offline?" said Tails looking around the best he could.

"Rotor is working on them...we had to disconnect a few parts to fix them, like your tails, a leg, and your right arm."

"Younger me hasn't seen me yet right?"

"Nope, not yet. Get some more sleep, if we repair you while you're awake it might be more painful."

"Right. How do I deactivate?"

"Here. I'll reactivate you once we're done." said Eggman touching a certain spot on Tails' head.

*Power shutting down*

Tails' organic-looking eye closes while his robotic eye fades (did I forget to mention that the robotic eye is also sapphire instead of red?).

* * *

45 Minutes Later...

Eggman walked out of the hut, rubbing his hands into a cloth to get the blood off when Sonic appeared in front of him in a blur.

"AH! SONIC!" cried Eggman flinching back in shock.

"Whoa! Easy Egghead. Geez, you look like you've seen a ghost." said Sonic rubbing his nose.

"Eh...more like a past ghost...anyway! What do you want?"

"Why is Tails avoiding me?"

"Which one?"

"The future one."

"He hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

" *Sigh* Take a seat, if you can, this will take awhile to explain. Don't ask questions UNTIL I'm finished okay?"

Sonic nods and takes a seat on a nearby log.

"Miles, future Tails if you will, is here to make Tails', your Tails, life better. The reason why Miles probably hasn't told you anything is because he doesn't want you to hate his younger self and push him away. I say this because...Miles AND Tails are robots." said Eggman, his hands folded and his chin propped on top of them.

"What?! What did you do?!" said Sonic almost shouting.

"SSHHHHHH! Keep quiet! Tails is an advanced infiltration prototype robot I built to gain your trust. I gave him everything needed to fit in. The ability to grow, have emotions, feel, bleed, heal, basically everything a living being needs. I made Tails as a part of Operation: Destroy Freedom. Operation: Destroy Freedom was a plan to kill off all of you when Tails turned twelve. I deactivated the chip in Miles and he removed the chip from Tails."

"So, Tails doesn't know WHAT he is?"

"No. And Miles would appreciate it if you didn't treat Tails as a robot but more like how you used to see him. If anything, take your anger out on me or even Robotnik, he's the one who built Tails...well I did too, but that's past tense, anyway, don't take your anger out on Tails or Miles."

"So what, I'm supposed to keep Tails' identity a secret?"

"Yes. It would break his heart and break you two apart and I can't bear to go through that again."

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"Miles...kills you in the future. He asked you to kill him yet due to your bond with each other, you couldn't, you two fought, he gained the advantage and you lost. I tried to stop it from my control room yet I failed. I sent Miles here to fix it so Tails wouldn't suffer the same fate and another certain hedgehog caused me to come back here too...and he's here somewhere also."

"So Tails is a robot yet thinks he's an actual fox with everything necessary for him to live and he is programmed in 8 years to kill us off, correct?"

"Yes."

"I so hate you right now."

"I understand. I'm trying to make up for this mistake and I will help you in anyway I can. Just don't tell Tails about what he is and don't treat him any different, same goes with Miles. Miles is broken inside because he killed you, that's why he's pushing you away, to protect you."

"Alright Egghead, I understand. Tails is the same fluffy two-tailed fox I found and took under my wing and Miles is an older version of that same fox, just...a bit different."

"Please stop with the name calling Sonic."

"Why? Can't stand it Egghead?"

"Oh how I enjoyed your more mature self over you." muttered Eggman face-palming.

"See ya!" said Sonic zooming off.

"Glad that's out of the way. Now to finish repairing Miles." said Eggman walking back into the hut.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I used Metal Sonic from "Sonic the Hedgehog the movie" because Metal Sonic turns good at the end and besides, I like Metal Sonic.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas and Suggestions Welcomed. Please PM with locations from the Sonic universe, not the Acts in games, the locations in the Sonic Comics.


	4. New Arrivals

Author's Notes: I own nothing but OCs listed at the top of the chapters. Everything else belongs to Sega.

* * *

Chapter 4: New Arrivals

Miles' organic eye flickered open as his robotic eye came online. He found himself free of the straps holding him to the table, everything back in its proper place.

**Internal Repairs-Complete**

**External Repairs-Complete**

**Life Support-Online, Not Necessary Currently**

**Weapon Systems-Online, deactivated**

**Sensors-Online; eight friendlies, zero enemies detected**

Miles clutched his head as he walked and then covered both his eyes as they adjusted to the morning sun's brightness and he found Sonic standing in front of him, glaring.

"Uh...hi?" said Miles nervously.

"Egghead told me a bit about you." said Sonic, his gaze not softening and Miles flinched back and then looked down in shame.

"I take it I should leave then?"

"What? No! I'm just saying I'm surprised you didn't tell me! I mean, you kill me in the future! Do you know what kind of shock it gives your system?!"

*BZZZZZZTTTT!*

Miles smirked as his right arm looked like a stun-gun with blue electricity arcing off the end.

"Very funny Tails." said Sonic before he lunged at the two-tailed robotic fox and the two got into a Roller-Brawl.

"OW! Hey! I just got fixed! Go easy Sonic!" said Tails as he was pinned to the ground and put into a Full-Nelson. He smirked when he used his tails to flip Sonic off him and then he pinned the blue hedgehog to the ground.

"No fair!" said Sonic.

"Says the guy who tackled me just after I got fixed!" said Miles putting a little more pressure on Sonic's back.

"Urhk! Okay, okay! Uncle, uncle! You win!"

Miles then let Sonic go and smirked at Sonic.

"I'm older and stronger than you. You can't win." said Miles, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Oh yeah?"

*BBBBBZZZZTTTTT!*

Miles collapsed to the ground in a heap, electricity arcing off him as Sonic twirled a stun-gun in his hand.

"Tell that to Rotor."

*Power shutting down*

Sonic's smirk disappeared as he noticed Miles' organic eye was closed and his robotic eye was pitch black.

"Miles?"

Sonic gently kicked Miles in the side but got no response and he slightly panicked.

"Miles?" said Sonic a bit more urgently yet still got nothing. Sonic was now sweating up a storm as he looked around in a panic before...

"BOO!" yelled Miles jumping up and Sonic shot fifty feet into the air. Sonic then crashed to the ground face-first and then he shot up.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"You can't catch me." said Miles spinning his tails and hovering a good distance above the ground so Sonic couldn't get him.

"Cheater." muttered Sonic crossing his arms, "Act your age Miles."

"Uh...I'm twelve, I'm still a kid."

"Well act like your IQ then!"

"No! You're not the boss of me!"

"Sally!"

"MILES QUIT FLYING!" yelled Sally and Miles instantly landed and saluted before he sweat-dropped.

"Can't believe that happened." muttered Miles before he heard Sonic laughing, "And there goes my dignity."

* * *

Dusk; Chemical Plant 26B

Sonic, Rotor, Miles, and Tails Doll approached one of the checkpoints leading into the plant and Tails Doll hovers over to the security terminal and looks at Miles.

"Do I have to bring my claws out?" asked T.D his gem glowing blue.

"Yes." said Miles.

"Awwww, but Sally just sewed them shut." said T.D bringing his claws out and typing on the terminal at high speed before it went from red to green and the doors opened.

"Yay! Come on guys!" said T.D his gem glowing green before he flew into the plant followed by the others.

The group then comes to a four-way intersection a Rotor pulls out eight C4 explosives and hands two to each of them.

"We meet back here once these are in place. Go!" said the walrus and the group splits up.

* * *

With Tails Doll; 10 Minutes Later...

"Bleeding" bodies of Swatbots are scattered around the hallway as the lights flicker on and off. A glowing red gem and red eyes are visible in the dark.

_**"~Can you see?**_

_**The sun is shining on me**_

_**It makes me feel so free**_

_**So alive**_

_**It makes me want to survive.~**_

A Swatbot is thrown against the wall, its chest ripped open.

_**~And the sky**_

_**It makes me so high**_

_**The bad times pass me by**_

_**'Cause today is gonna be a brighter day!~**_

_**~Can you feel the sunshine?**_

_**Does it brighten up your day?**_

_**Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?~**_

A Swatbot is ripped apart by huge claws.

**_~Reach out for the sunshine_**

**_Forget about the rain_**

**_Just think about the good times,_**

**_and they will come back again~_**

A Swatbot is decapitated.

**_~(...Feel the sunshine...)~"_**

A Swatbot looks around in fear as claws scarping against the walls gets closer and closer, the glowing red gem and eyes coming closer too. The bot's knees start shaking before Tails Doll stands in front of him, his claws dripping oil. Tails Doll leans down to where he is eye-level with the bot and he smiles, his sharp teeth dripping with oil.

_"Can you feel the sunshine?" _asked Tails Doll, his voice no longer cute and cuddly sounding, but evil and demonic.

*Girlish Robotic Scream!*

* * *

With Miles...

*Girlish Robotic Scream!*

Miles looks behind him and puts his face in his hand and shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"You are having too much fun T.D." said Miles before he continued on with his task.

* * *

20 Minutes Later; Four-way Intersection...

The three arrive in the hallway and see a pile of destroyed Swatbots with Tails Doll on top, playing "dead" with a red gem and when the he sees the three, it changes to green and he comes to life and flies over to them.

"Hey guys!" said T.D smiling causing Rotor and Sonic to cringe back and T.D slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry!" said T.D his gem turning blue.

"It's okay. Come on, let's bolt!" said Sonic and the four exit the plant only to be surrounded by 100 Swatbots.

**"Priority One: Hedgehog." **said the Swatbots in unison as they pointed their laser cannons at the group. Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky causing Miles and T.D clung to Sonic in fear and the hedgehog sweat-dropped.

Suddenly a red-black orb appeared in the sky, with red-black lightning flashing from it and suddenly a midnight blue plane with red-black stripes on it and four wings in an "X" shape came out and missiles were fired from the plane which hit the Swatbots, destroying 20 of them. Alarms went off throughout the Chemical Plant which resulted in more Swatbots coming out and they began firing at the plane which avoided the shots from the enemy.

[Ghost Rider theme]

Suddenly a motorcycle came flying off the plane and it landed on a Swatbot, crushing it. The motorcycle has snarling demon faces on the engine as red-black lightning sparked off the wheels. The driver had red-black lightning covering his body as his skull had the same lightning arcing off it too. In his right hand was a large three-barreled pistol with the same lightning arcing off it too. The motorcycle shot forward, throwing robot parts into the air and the driver began shooting Swatbots with the pistol which turned the robots to dust upon contact with a round.

The driver then jumps off the bike and lands in front of a Swatbot. The guy grabs the bot, pulls him close and then breathes green mist on the bot and throws it away. The bot slowly melts as it lands on its back.

Suddenly the plane transforms and lands in front of the Swatbots and four cannons, two on each side, emerge from the plane-turned-warmachine and it open fires.

"DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA!" screamed the pilot at the top of his lungs as his mech fired randomly at the enemy, bullets flying at high-velocity in every directions, plastering Swatbots with bullet holes. Missile launchers then sprout from the mech and 15 missiles come out and explode in the army of Swatbots as Sonic, Rotor, Miles, and Tails Doll take cover while explosions and gunfire ring throughout the air.

[Theme Ends]

After several minutes, the sound of guns whirring yet not firing reaches the four's ears and they slowly edge out of their cover and see the mech bend down and the cockpit opens and a three-tailed midnight blue fox with green eyes gets out as the red-black lightning covered being walks over to him.

"[Demonic] Get a little overboard Triple? I think at least a 1,000 rounds hit me." said the lightning being before he inhaled and spit out 1,001 bullets, all covered in the same red-black lightning as him. He then turns towards the four's hiding place, "[Demonic] You can come out now."

The four in hiding come out and slowly approach the two.

"Are you from the future too?" asked Sonic.

"No, we're from a different dimension...well...two actually...but anyway, my name is Triple. My electrified friend's name is Klaww." said the midnight blue fox.

The sun began rising and it hit Klaww's left arm and he flinched back and went into the shadows.

"[Demonic] Can we do introductions later and get to someplace less...open?" said Demon Klaww getting back on his motorcycle.

"What's his problem?" said Sonic.

"He doesn't do too well in daylight." said Triple hopping back into his mech which then transformed back into a jet.

"[Demonic] Can you lead the way?" said Klaww looking at the four.

"Sure. If you can keep up that is!" said Sonic grabbing Miles' and T.D's hands and Miles grabbed Rotor's before the hedgehog zoomed off with a jet and a demonic motorcycle behind him. The Chemical Plant then exploded in a shower of flaming shrapnel.

* * *

Knothole; 1 Hour Later...

Sonic and the other four arrived in the hideout's center when the midnight blue jet zoomed overhead before it landed and Triple got out followed by the demonic motorcycle which skidded to a stop in front of Antione who then looked up at Klaww's face and jumped back.

"Que diable! (English Translation from French: What the heck!)" remarked Antione before he fainted from shock.

"[Demonic] HAHAHAHAHAHA! Wimp!" said Demon Klaww getting off the Demon-Cycle before the red-black lightning (Demon Lightning) left him and his brownish-gold scales and fur, black stripes, orange chest/underbelly, red eyes, and horns became visible. The currently on scene Freedom Fighters' mouths dropped at the scars he had on the right side of his face, chest, and right arm.

"QUIT STARING!" snapped Klaww, his right eye morphing into the a red-black triple "X" with yellow dots between the lines of the "X".

Tails Doll, Miles, Sonic, and Rotor: "Sorry!"

"Klaww, calm down. Don't want you to have a meltdown do we?" said Triple crossing his arms.

" *Deep Breath, Exhales* I'm fine, I'm fine." said Klaww sitting down.

"What, you have anger issues?" asked Miles.

"You could say that..." said Klaww before he outstretched his hand towards Triple and the fox was suddenly pulled toward the Lion/Dragon Hybrid and Triple found himself in a bear-hug.

"AH! Klaww! Don't!" said Triple getting out of Klaww's grip.

"I need a hug! I miss my small cuddly buddy! What happened?!" cried Klaww, tears falling from his eyes.

"What's with you two?" said Sonic and Triple blushed.

"Uh...when I was four I would call Klaww, or 'Claw' as he was once called, 'Fluffy' and would fly into him giving him a hug. I did it when I was eight too, but upon turning twelve I kind of grew out it and now I'm completely free of it." said Triple.

"Maybe I should just kill myself." said Klaww before a midnight blue blur collided with him.

"NO FLUFFY!" cried Triple and Klaww smirked as the onlookers tried to suppress their laughter. Triple realized this and jumped away.

"Okay, so I have a weird instinct to cling to him when he mentions either him dying or him killing himself, DON'T SLAGGING JUDGE ME!" snapped Triple before he realized what he said and then turned towards Klaww.

"You going to wash my mouth out again?"

"Yep! 'Slag' is only allowed to be said in MY family, now COME HERE!" said Klaww grabbing Triple be the scruff of his neck.

"I'm not a kid Klaww! I'm 16, you're 22! Quit treating me like a kid!"

"Make me!"

Triple was cut off as Klaww shoved a bar of soap in his mouth and then shoved his head into the lake to wash it out.

" *Gag! Hack! Cough!* I hate you Klaww." muttered Triple as he clutched his throat.

"You don't mean that. I'm the fluffiest dragon/hybrid around and nothing is gonna change that." said Klaww smirking before a yellow blur hit him and knocked him down and he looked to see a four-year-old Tails hugging his chest.

"FLUFFY!" cried the two-tailed fox.

"You have some competition now Triple." said Klaww with smirk as he hugged Tails back with a huge smile on his face while the midnight-blue three-tailed fox had steam blowing from his ears as Miles, Sonic, T.D, and Rotor laughed their heads off.

* * *

1 Hour Later...

"So what are you two good with?" said Sally sitting across from the two newcomers.

"I'll go first." said Klaww, "I'm good with strategies and...deception. I'm fairly average in hand-to-hand, [growls] you can thank my inconsiderate teachers for that, I excel in elemental combat."

"Elemental combat? What's that?" said Sonic overhearing the conversation.

"I have four elements; the red-black lightning is Demon Lightning, my most destructive yet at one point it could also create or re-create but I lost that ability, Ice, Fear, and Poison." said Klaww.

"Wait. You breathed acid on that one Swatbot. How is that Poison?"

"I increased the PH level of the Poison. Trust me, you don't want my acidic Poison on you."

"Fear won't be very useful against Swatbots. They don't fear anything." said Sally.

"Wrong. All robots have a fear of being turned into scrape metal, dismantled, or sent to the incinerator." said Klaww with a smirk.

"What about the fox?" said Sonic pointing at Triple.

"I have a name you know?!" growled the three-tailed fox, "Anyway, I'm okay with mechanics but I specialize in weapons, hence my plane being able to turn into a war-mech."

"But your accuracy sucks." muttered Klaww.

"Tell that to the Orcs who plaster the battlefield with bullets."

"I knew having you hang around Alex a bit was a bad idea."

"Who's Alex?" said Sally.

"And what are Orcs?" said Sonic.

"Alex is an old teacher of mine, but he isn't old. And with Orcs, have Triple explain that to you later." said Klaww.

Approaching footsteps are heard and Eggman is seen in the doorway with a glass of lemonade in his hand and his cheeks are puffed out due to having the lemonade in them and upon him seeing Triple he spits it out onto the floor.

"WHAT'S A THREE-TAILED FOX DOING HERE?!" said Eggman in shock before he saw orbs of plasma emanating from the tails and they were pointed at him.

"And what's wrong with three tails?" said Triple glaring at Eggman before he is hit upside the head by Klaww.

"QUIT BRAT! He's a good guy!" snarled Klaww as Triple clutched his head in pain.

"You hit hard!"

"Course I do! I'm half tiger!"

Klaww then notices a syringe off to the side on the table and he jumps back, eyes wide.

"What's that thing for?!" said Klaww, his back pressed against the wall.

"Blood test. We have to make sure you're really living beings." said Sally calmly.

"No! My blood can't be seen! I won't let you!" said Klaww before he disappeared in red-black mist and the three look at Triple who has dumb-struck expression on his face.

"Klaww also doesn't like his blood being seen due to its color. He's suffered a lot in his past because of his uniqueness." said Triple shrugging before he held his arm out and let a blood sample be taken.

* * *

10 Minutes Later; Lake Shoreline...

Klaww was sitting by the water, his feet in the water as he looked at a fairly large blue Crystal with a sad expression on his face when he hears footsteps approaching and just keeps looking at the crystal.

"You still hate that day don't you?" asked Triple.

"The only one who understood our situation was Klaxon...I just hope nobody follows us. I'll...be taking the blood test I guess...I deserve ridicule for what I've done."

Klaww put the crystal back around his neck and then went off to find Sally.

* * *

Midnight...

Two comets streaked across the sky, one a bright blue-green and it landed in the Great Forest, the other a bright silver with gold lightning arcing off it crashed in Downunda.

* * *

With the blue-green comet...

A metal hand popped out of the ground as a man in a black cloak with red clouds and wearing a blue-green mask got up and brushed himself off.

"That was fun!" said the man in a childish voice before he began walking in a random direction.

* * *

Downunda; Crash site...

A silvery blur of lightning arced out of the crater before a dragon with silvery fur looked around, his eyes crazed and hyper, his fur a mangy mess. He took a sniff of the air and he smirked insanely.

"Payback time! Payback! Oh yes! Payback!" said the dragon before he turned back into a silvery lightning bolt and streaked across the sky.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Klaww, the blue-green masked man, and the crazy furred dragon belong to me.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Remember, I said this story was messed up, well, it's even more messed up.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	5. New Ally and New Enemy

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Klaww, the man in the blue-green mask, and the crazed furred dragon (their names will be revealed unless you can guess who).

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 5: New Ally and a New Enemy

**"[Off-key] ~I'm walking on sunshine...sunshine is so pretty it makes me feel so happy...Sunshine is the best medicine...~"** sang the blue-green mask wearing man as he walked through a village of straw huts.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sonic throwing his alarm clock at the man who ducked under it.

"Missed me!" said the man blowing a raspberry at the hedgehog before the kitchen sink collided with his face...er, mask and he collapsed in a heap.

"Owie! Who throws a kitchen sink?!"

Suddenly the man finds himself surrounded with Miles' Plasma Cannon pointed at him along with Antione's sword pointed at his neck.

"EEEEEP! SIREN A GOOD BOY! SIREN NOT MEAN TO BE ANNOYING!" cried the masked man before a tired Klaww and Triple walk onto the scene and the man becomes a red-black-blue-green blur and hides behind Klaww.

"Klaww! Save Siren! Siren not want to die! Siren is good boy!" said the man as he cowered behind Klaww.

"Ease up guys. He's on our side." said Klaww before he turned around and looked at the man, "So...who are you? Siren or Klaxon?"

"Is it really that hard to tell your own grandfather from an alternate double?" said Klaxon standing up, his voice deep and somewhat dark as he removed his mask to reveal a scar over his left eye along with four on his left cheek and another scar over his right eye.

"It is when you use your alternate's name."

"Sorry. I couldn't think of a better crazy persona name." said Klaxon with a toothy smile, "Unless you prefer 'Tobi'?"

"No! I don't want you to have that guy's name! It doesn't fit you!" said Klaww grabbing Klaxon by the throat and strangling him.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Klaxon as he was shook back and forth as he was strangled.

Everyone present sweat-drops at the scene between the two as Triple chuckles off to the side.

* * *

Swatbot Factory; Dusk...

*EXPLOSIONS!*

"[Demonic] HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Demon Klaww as he rode down the metal alleyways of the small city built around the factory, shooting Swatbots with his pistol or just plain running them over with the Demon-cycle.

"Can't catch me!" said Klaxon mooning the Swatbots before he took off running while laughing like a loon.

*EXPLOSION!*

Demon Klaww rode up the side of the bridge railing overlooking the river and stopped halfway over because Swatbots blocked his exit and closed in. He then had the bike slide down the side of the bridge into the polluted water below causing the Swatbots to come close to the edge of the bridge and point their weapons where Klaww would appear. Suddenly the bike erupted from the water doing a wheelie and Klaww flipped them off as he floored the gas.

"[Demonic] SUCKERS!" said Demon Klaww as he drove off across the water.

Miles, Sonic, T.D, Rotor, Sally, Triple and Tails were watching a fair distance away from everything and Tails who was looking through binoculars saw Klaww flip the robots off and turned towards Sally.

"Aunt Sally, what's the middle finger stand for?" asked the two-tailed fox innocently and everybody present tensed.

"Uh, why do you ask Tails?" asked Sally calmly.

"I just saw Klaww do it to some Swatbots."

"We'll tell you when you're older." said Sonic quickly.

"Awwww." groaned Tails sadly.

*EXPLOSION!*

"WOOOOO-HOOOOO-HOOOOO-HOOOOOO!" screamed Klaxon as he was blasted from the city which was now nothing but a flaming inferno before he landed face-first in front of the group and then instantly got up like nothing happened.

"YAY! That was fun! Let's do it again!" said the masked man childishly.

"Uh...your cloak's on fire." said Miles pointing at the burning cloak.

"It is?" said Klaxon before he looked at his cloak and saw the flames licking at it, "NO WONDER IT'S GETTING HOT! OWOWOWOWOWHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

Klaxon ran around in circles for five minutes before he stopped and the flames seemed to be gone before he was engulfed in fire.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! FIRE!" screamed Klaxon running for the river.

*Splash!*

"AAAAHH! THIS WATER'S POLLUTED WITH GASOLINE!"

*EXPLOSION!*

"Why meeeeeeeeeeee?!" screamed Klaxon as he disappeared into the night sky as Demon Klaww drove up and skidded to a stop.

"[Demonic] That idiot. He always finds time to goof off." said Demon Klaww.

"[Demonic] Come on. Let's head back before Robotnik finds us."

*Engine Revs!*

Only a trail of red-black lightning remains before it goes out.

"Cheater." muttered Sonic before he took off, followed closely by Triple and Miles, the rest going as fast as they can.

"Wha-?! How are you two as fast as me?!" said Sonic shocked.

"You'd be surprised of how 6 years trying to keep with you would do to you." said Miles with a smirk.

"With me, three tails add more speed. See ya!" said Triple before he zoomed ahead of them causing Miles and Sonic's mouths to drop.

* * *

Knothole; 45 Minutes Later...

The entire group returns as the sun begins to rise and they see Klaww with Ice covering his fur as he walks into the sunlight yet doesn't start burning up.

"Okay, what's with the ice?" said Sonic.

"Ice helps keep me from burning up in the sun. Just because I'm vulnerable to sunlight doesn't mean I don't enjoy it." said Klaww.

"Are you sure?" said a very familiar and crazed voice to Klaww and Triple and the two look to see a dragon sitting on one of the huts. The dragon's scales were stainless steel in color with a plain grey underbelly, his tail blade was a gold lightning bolt, his wings arced lightning between them which seemed to give them the appearance of being MADE from lightning, his horns shone in the early-morning light, his thin layer of silver fur covering his back, neck, and face was very mangy, and his teeth were a very bright white. His eyes twitched sporadically as his tail swayed behind him in anxiety.

"Backlash." said Klaww narrowing his eyes.

"Hello Klaww, Triple. Long time no see huh? huh? huh? What's a bunch of murderers like you two doing here, hmm? What you doing? What you doing?" said Backlash in his high-speed language and all of the Freedom Fighters' eyes widen at the word "murderers".

"I told you and the others it was in self-defense!" snarled Klaww, red-black lightning licking off him.

"Says the freak who hangs with another freak!"

"THAT'S IT! You can insult me, but insult Triple, I'm gonna wipe the floor with your sugar-high brains!" yelled Klaww firing a beam of Demon Lightning at the dragon but he just dodged it.

Miles then disappeared from sight and reappeared above Backlash, his right arm morphed into a sledgehammer-like weapon before the dragon whirls around and somehow traps Miles in an invisible force-field, causing Miles to have his arms stuck to his side.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" said Backlash circling Miles with an insane smirk on his face before he grabbed Miles' chest and ripped off his fur and flesh revealing metal underneath.

"You're nothing but pure metal, one of my specialties." said Backlash with a smirk as he bounced around on his feet.

"AAAAHHHH!" cried Miles as he felt his body tighten up on him.

"See? I could have you either implode or explode. You're...hahaha...at my mercy."

"If you kill him Backlash, there'll be hell to pay." growled Klaww as his red-black lightning danced around him and Triple had his tails charge up Plasma beams at the tips.

"No! If anything, you're the one who should pay! You killed Fang for no reason!" said Backlash tightening the field around Miles a bit.

"I said it was in self-defense!"

"Yeah, right. Like it was a 'monster' who originally killed Fang. I'm not falling for anymore of your lies freak!"

Artificial blood vessels on Miles ruptured causing him to bleed and cry out in pain and Tails to hide his face in Sally's leg.

"I'm warning you Backlash, let...Miles...go."

"No! You're in no position to demand things freak!"

"I am a Commander of the WarFang Army, while you are nothing but a Private!"

"Like I give a sh** about rank! You're a fallen commander Klaww, so you have no authority over me!"

"You're pushing the line Backlash!"

"Tell me the truth freak or the robotic fox dies!" said Backlash tightening the field around Miles 'til electricity was sparking out of him.

"Fine! You want the truth?! Here's the truth!" said Klaww pulling the crystal off his neck and showing it to Backlash.

"I'm trying to regain my re-creation ability with my Demon Lightning just so I can bring my slagging brother back! Happy you slagging idiot?!"

"No." said Backlash opening his fist and then time seemed to slow down as he began clenching it shut again...

* * *

END CHAPTER

Klaww, Klaxon, and Backlash belong to me.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I only own Klaww, Backlash, and Klaxon, everything else is Sega's.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 6

Suddenly a plasma bolt flies by Backlash and he forgets about clamping his hand shut yet the force-field is still around Miles.

" You think _Klaww_ is a monster? Take a look at what you're doing, that's what a monster would do!" snapped Triple at Backlash.

"Stay out of this! This is my revenge you three-tailed freak!" said Backlash barring his fangs.

"F** you! And f** your revenge!"

Triple launches a plasma shuriken from his tails that strikes Backlash full in the face, knocking him back. Triple surges forward only to get hit by a bolt himself. The two clash with claws, lightning, and plasma-based attacks for a good five minutes before Triple completely loses his temper and becomes Triple Hunger. Triple Hunger is covered in swirling black marks, his eyes are crimson and his tails glow red.

"Triple the hunger, Triple the pain, Triple the fun! You're in for it now Backlash!" said Triple Hunger charging forward.

Backlash fires a gold lightning bolt at Triple yet it disappears in a red vortex.

"What? How did you do that? How? How?" said Backlash confused.

"Hmmpf, I can absorb energy, this form allows me to do that, this power his based on devouring stuff and turning it against my attacker. So I can do this." (Fires a crimson version of Backlash's lightning bolt.) "I can also do this." (Sucks the heat out of the air and condenses it into his hand, burning the glove off in the process, and fires a ball of superheated air at Backlash, which burns him. A lot.) "And the big one; this."

A red aura surrounds Backlash and debris such as trees, bits of rubble and loose stones fly at him, almost crushing him and weakening him. After the attack goes away, Triple prepares to charge up a plasma bolt (which has also turned red) but is stopped by Klaww putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Triple, stop." said Klaww calmly and the three-tailed fox returns to normal.

"Go catch Miles when the force-field fades."

Triple walks over towards Miles' location and looks over the damage and grimaces.

"What you going to do freak? Kill me too?" said Backlash as he got up slowly and unsteadily.

"No. This!" said Klaww charging forward faster than anyone could follow.

"Lariat!" yelled Klaww clothe-lining the metal-electric dragon across the chest.

"GAH!" cried Backlash as he spit up a mixture of blood and saliva.

*CRASH, EXPLOSION!*

Backlash hung limply inside the crater that was inside the waterfall that poured into the lake as water washed over him and Klaww cracked his (own) neck as he walked back towards the group who was now looking over the severely damaged Miles.

"D-did you kill him?" asked Sonic as he gazed at the unconscious metal-colored dragon.

"No. His bones are impossible to break, if anything I only cracked a rib." said Klaww as he knelt down to look at Miles who was being hugged by a crying Tails.

Miles' organic eye was open but it was a dull sapphire and his robotic eye was pitch black, sparks were flying from severely damaged areas on his body, and blood poured freely from ruptured artificial blood vessels. Klaww looked at his hands and a very risky idea came into his mind.

"Everybody get back. I'm going to try something." said Klaww as his red-black lightning flashed to life in his hands.

"Klaww, you don't mean-?" said Triple and stopped upon the nod from his friend.

Sally gently pulled Tails away from Miles but the four-year-old two-tailed fox fought back as tears streamed from his eyes.

Klaww put his red-black lightning covered hands on Miles' chest and concentrated and soon enough...damaged parts on Miles began slowly returning to normal, ruptured blood vessels healed, areas that were crushed from the gravity-like barrier from earlier went back to normal, sparks quit flying out of him and after several minutes, his organic eye regained its brightness as his robotic eye flashed to life. Klaww removes his hands from Miles' chest and leans back, panting heavily.

The fur and flesh around Miles' chest regrew and he looked somewhat normal again, aside from the side of his face and left arm still being metallic, and he sat up and was instantly hugged by a happy Tails.

Klaww then got up and walked over to his motorcycle.

"Tie up Backlash's arms, legs, wings, and tail, and then blindfold him. He's afraid of the dark so blindfolding him will make him submissive. Also, flowers seem to calm him down, put those around him too." said Klaww before he revved the engine and drove off followed by Triple in his plane.

"Why'd they leave?" asked Tails following the two the best he could with his eyes.

"It's something from their past. Backlash is involved but that is for THEM to tell you, not me." said Klaxon with his hands behind his head, "I'll deal with Backlash, you help Miles."

Klaxon then appeared in front of the unconscious dragon and removed him from the waterfall and tied him up and then threw him into a makeshift cage that he built in 0.000000009999 nanoseconds.

"Excuse me, I have to go have some fun. YAY!" said Klaxon disappearing in a vortex originating from his right eye.

* * *

Nighttime; Robotnik Empire Robot Factory 56B...

*EXPLOSION!*

"[Demonic] HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Demon Klaww as he used his Demon Lightning to overheat the factory's power cores until they exploded while outside Triple in his Battle-Mech shredded the Swatbots under massive storm of bullets.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Triple as he obliterated the Swatbots with everything his plane-turned-war-mech had on it.

*EXPLOSION, EXPLOSION, Sirens Wail, EXPLOSION*

* * *

END CHAPTER


	7. Tails Doll Curse, Part 1

Author's Notes: I only own Klaxon, Klaww, and Backlash.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 7: Tails Doll Curse, Part 1

"SNIVELY!" yelled Robotnik inside his fortress at Robotroplis and within seconds a short man with only three hair strands, a beak-like nose and a bored expression walked in.

"You called Julian?" said Snively smirking mentally while physically he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"What have I told you about calling me that?!"

"Sorry sir, a small slip of the tongue. What did you want me for?"

"Why is it that I can never, ever destroy those meddlesome Freedom Fighters?! And who's the fat guy with them?!"

'You're one to talk about being fat.' thought Snively before he spoke, "If I didn't know any better I'd say it was you."

"WHAT?! How can there be TWO of me?! Time Travel is out of the question! There is no such thing as time travel!"

"You never know sir. I mean, that robotic fox looks exactly like Tails, or as you call him 'Gamma-59B'. Maybe retrieving any info he has gathered from him could be helpful?"

"Yes, yes. That could work. Snively, prepare a squad of Swatbots. We're going fox hunting."

"Oh goody sir."

'Lard bomb.' thought Snively as he left.

* * *

Outskirts of the Great Forest; Dusk...

"Glad you took a walk with me Miles." said Tails as he walked backwards in front of Miles.

"No problem. I needed to get out anyway, not easy being cooped up in a small village." said Miles smiling down at his younger self.

"Yeah, gets kind of boring but its fun with Sonic around. Hey, did you know Dulcy's coming soon?"

"Dulcy?" 'I forgot about her...' "When's she coming?"

"In about 2 to 3 days."

"Come on, let's get back to Knothole. It's getting late."

"Okay."

The two keep walking until a robotic arm snags Tails and pulls him into the air and he lets out a frightened squeak and Miles whirls around, Plasma Cannon activated.

"Well, well, well, this was easier than I thought. I'll just kill Tails and be on my way." said Robotnik as he had the robotic arm squeeze Tails.

*CRACK!*

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Tails as his arm was broken.

*DEMONIC ROAR!*

"W-w-what was that?!" said Robotnik his eyes wide in fear.

"A certain doll of Tails' that doesn't like his buddy getting hurt." said Miles smirking as he lowered his Plasma Cannon. Suddenly from the trees Tails Doll bursts out and using his claws rips apart the nearby Swatbots with ease and then advances on Robotnik who is gaping in terror. T.D then points at Tails and holds out his hand and Robotnik puts Tails into the outstretched hand and T.D gently puts Tails onto the ground before he faces Robotnik who is as white as a ghost.

*DEMONIC ROAR!*

Robotnik flies away with his pants soiled once again but this time with response plans number 1 and number 2.

Tails Doll returns to normal and hovers over to Tails who is holding his left arm in pain.

"Do you fear me?" asked T.D to Tails, his gem going blue.

"Why do you ask that?" asked Tails confused.

Tails Doll then brings out his claws and shows them to Tails.

"I'm a monster in a doll. I could unintentionally hurt you...I don't want to hurt my friends." said T.D turning away before he is pulled into a one-armed hug by Tails.

"I don't care! You're cute and cuddly, even if you can be a big scary monster! I like you for who you are, no matter what Tails Doll!" said Tails as he hugged the doll who had a bright orange gem before it turned green and he retracted his claws and returned the hug. T.D then broke the hug and looked at Tails' broken arm.

"Let's get you back before your arm is unable to be healed." said T.D hovering next to Tails as the three walked back to Knothole and upon arriving Sally run up to Tails and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay? We heard you scream and Tails Doll went ballistic and charged out of here." said Sally.

"Robuttnik broke my arm but Tails Doll saved me." said Tails calmly and Eggman walked onto the scene.

"Tails Doll, would you mind coming with me a second?" said Eggman politely and T.D hovered over to him and the two walked away.

"I have a mission for you. Robuttnik...can't believe I'm calling myself that...is obviously after Tails, so the best course of action would be to scare him away from him. You want to have some fun like the old days?" said Eggman to the doll who pulled out a rusty bloody knife from a zipper hidden on his stomach and he flashed a toothy sinister grin.

"When do I begin?" asked T.D and Eggman shivered.

"Do it after you ask Tails if you can leave. The kid likes you a lot."

T.D returns to normal and hides the knife before he hovers over to Tails, his gem yellow.

"Tails?"

Said fox turns towards T.D.

"I have a mission I need to do. Is it okay that I'll be gone a while?"

Tails nods and T.D hugs the four-year-old two-tailed fox before he flies off.

* * *

Robotropolis; Midnight...

Snively wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Tails Doll in his lap and he squeaks in surprise before he finds a rusty bloody knife against his neck.

"One word, and you die, okay?" said Tails Doll, his eyes and gem red as he smiles with his sharp teeth. Snively nods, wide-eyed.

"Where's Robotnik?"

"I-In t-the C-Control Room. J-Just t-two rooms t-to the r-r-right of m-mine."

"Good. You didn't see anything." said Tails Doll disappearing into shadows and Snively faints.

5 minutes later...

*Robotnik screams like girl as lightning flashes*

* * *

END CHAPTER


	8. Tails Doll Curse, Part 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Klaww, Klaxon, and Backlash.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 8: Tails Doll Curse, Part 2

[Creepy Doll by Jonathan Coulton plays]

**"~...And there's a creepy doll that always follows you, its got a ruined eye...that's always...Open...And there's a creepy doll that always follows you, its got a pretty mouth to...swallow...you whole...~" **sang Tails Doll as he hovered through the hallways of Robotnik's fortress, his claws and teeth showing and the rusty bloody knife in his hands as he scanned the empty corridors for Robotnik who was cowering in a storage closet with Snively who was also cowering.

They saw the shadow of T.D leave underneath the door.

"I-Is he gone?" asked Robotnik.

"I-I don't know sir. M-maybe." said Snively unsure.

Suddenly the wall to their left exploded and Tails Doll's head was sticking out of the hole.

"HEEEEEEEERE'S TAILS DOLL!" said T.D with his sharp teeth in a huge grin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Robotnik and Snively running out of the room as T.D removed his head from the wall and smirked.

"This is fun." said the doll as he hovered after them.

* * *

20 Minutes Later...

Robotnik and Snively were cowering in a corner as T.D advanced on them.

"Leave Tails alone, okay?" said T.D, his eyes and gem bright red as he smiled and had his head flip in a circle and the two nodded vigorously.

"Good. Then I don't have to gut you, steal your soul, or your heart. Bye!" said Tails Doll before he flew off laughing.

"Julian, I think I wet myself." said Snively.

"I think I shit myself Snively." said Robotnik before the two fainted from fright.

* * *

Next Day; Knothole...

Tails Doll hovers into the center of the Freedom Fighters' hideout and then "played dead" as he sat on the ground and waited before everybody woke up and started working on various things; Eggman helping Rotor with inventions, Antione fishing, Sally working with NICOLE on some files stolen from Robotnik, Sonic lounging up on a tree. Tails then walks over to T.D and looks at the doll who's gem is red before it turns green and he comes back to life and hugs Tails.

"How you doing buddy?" asked T.D his gem green, almost blindly green.

"Okay. I have to have this cast on for a while but I'll be fine." said Tails showing the cast on his broken arm.

"At least you're alright." said T.D smiling before he covered his mouth, "Sorry."

"It's okay. Besides, it doesn't scare me that much."

"Really?!"

Tails nods.

"YAY! SOMEBODY DOESN'T FEAR MY SMILES!" cried T.D in joy before he looked around sheepishly, his gem taking a pink shade.

"You're funny." said Tails hugging T.D who hugged him back.

"I wish there was a way I could remove my stitches on my hands and mouth without having to have them re-sewn." said T.D before Klaxon appeared in front of the two.

"I think I can help." said Klaxon with a smile behind his mask before a man with red-green eyes appeared from out of nowhere.

"Kakuzu, can you help T.D a little?" asked Klaxon to Kakuzu.

"You don't pay me enough." muttered Kakuzu kneeling down and grabbing one of T.D's hands before black thread comes out of his hand and goes into T.D's hand. Kakuzu does the same with his other hand and then his mouth.

"There. Whenever you have your claws come out or you want your teeth to show, the thread will automatically come out and when you do the reverse, the threads go back in. I'm leaving now." said Kakuzu before he disappeared in portal.

"YAY! Now I don't have to repeatedly have my hands re-sewn!" cried T.D in joy before his gem regained the pink shade.

"I wonder when Klaww and Triple will come back. I liked Klaww and Triple was kind of like me, a fox with multiple tails but he had three. I wonder why?" said Tails looking towards the rising sun.

"Ask and you shall receive." said Klaxon before the tree Sonic was lounging on was grabbed by a metal chain and a bike landed in the center of Knothole followed by a plane. Klaww looked around before he is tackled by Tails.

"FLUFFY!" cried Tails happily as he snuggled into Klaww's chest

"HEY! That's MY job!" yelled Triple before he looks around and face-palms.

"Jealous much Triple?" joked Klaww as he hugged Tails back and the three-tailed fox muttered under his breath angrily.

"What are you doing back here?" asked Sonic a little irritated that his nap was ruined.

"We don't abandon friends." said Klaww with smirk as Triple does a "nice guy" pose, his fangs showing and Tails giggles.

* * *

Later; Robotropolis; Fortress Lab...

Robotnik and Snively are working on a top secret experiment when...the lights go out.

*High-Pitched, almost Choked, Gasp from Snively*

"It better not be that Doll again..." said Robotnik before the lights come back on and Robotnik jumps into Snively's arms in fright at what is written on the wall in front of them.

**"Heed my warning, Dr. Robotnik, I am Ezekyle, and I shall be your doom if you harm my friends, cross them and you shall cross me. If my friends are harmed by your hands, then I will come for you!"**

"Sir...you're crushing me..." said Snively before Robotnik's weight got to him and he fell to the ground and when Robotnik got up, Snively was in the shape of a Butt-cake.

"Pick yourself up Snively! Check the security monitors to see who wrote that and then I want his head!" said Robotnik storming out of the room.

Snively got up and swayed as he saw stars spinning around him.

"Right away sir. *Groans* "

*Thud*

Snively collapsed to the ground but then his eyes shoot open upon hearing this: **"~Can you see? The sun is shining on me. It makes me feel so free. So alive. It makes me want to survive. And the sky, it makes me feel so high. The bad times pass me by. 'Cause today is gonna be a brighter day!...~"**

After five minutes of the lights flickering on and off, Tails Doll appeared in front of him with a rusty bloody knife in hand, his teeth in a huge toothy grin, his eyes and gem glowing red as the lights continued to flicker on and off.

_"Do you fear me?"_ asked Tails Doll raising the knife.

* * *

Outside the Room...

"[High-Pitched] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Snively

* * *

END CHAPTER.


	9. Triple's Torture, Part 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Klaww, Klaxon, and Backlash.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Choas97.

* * *

Chapter 9: Triple's Torture, Part 1

Tails Doll enters Knothole, his gem green as he whistles a happy tone before he hears tapping feet and he turns around to see Tails glaring at him and his gem goes from orange to yellow.

"What's with the knife in your hands?" asks Tails glaring at his friend and T.D hides the knife behind his back and rams it into his back and holds his now empty hands as his gem turns yellow.

"What knife?" said T.D innocently and Tails walks over and removes the knife from T.D's back and glares at him.

"This knife! What are you doing with it?!"

T.D's gem goes blue before he looks away.

"I used it to scare Robotnik and Snively. I didn't kill anybody, honest. I just terrorized them. I can't help it...it's a part of who I am...I...I'm just a monster in a doll." said T.D before he started crying. Tails threw the knife away into the nearby bushes unaware of a certain masked man holding his tail in pain as he hopped around like a monkey. Tails approached T.D but the doll flew away.

"I'm sorry Tails! I'm not the kind of friend you want!" said T.D flying away and hiding.

Tails looks after T.D and then he feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks to see Eggman and he jumps a little.

"Not used to me being a good guy right?" asked Eggman with a smile and Tails nods, "Nobody is. Anyway, T.D is kind of confused. He likes you, but his more...sadistic side makes it a problem for him to have friends. Back home, he was feared so much nobody would come near him and now that he's here he has friends but he doesn't want to hurt them and sees himself as a monster even though he uses that form to defend his friends. Find him and then try to cheer him up, okay Tails?"

Tails nods and then looks around.

"Where's Triple?"

"The three-tailed fox? He said he was going on a walk but that was an hour ago...something's not right. Find Klaww." said Eggman running over to his hovership, getting in and taking off. Tails then zooms off to find Klaww.

* * *

Meanwhile; Village under attack by Robotnik...

[Sonic the Hedgehog 2-Boss theme plays]

Triple watched from the cover of the trees as Robotnik's forces attacked a small village which was trying to fight back but were losing badly as Swatbots mercilessly shot down any who tried to fight.

Pulling out a 45. caliber handgun, he takes aim and pulls the trigger blowing off a Swatbot's head from 75 feet away. Triple starts shooting off Swatbot heads left and right until a massive crab-like robot drops down in front of him with Robotnik at the controls.

"Stupid little fox! I'm gonna crush you!" said Robotnik swing the giant robotic claws at Triple who dodged them before he fired three Plasma blasts from his tails, each hitting the crab-bot. The fight continues for a good ten minutes before the crab-bot falls down, defeated...or so Triple thought. One of the claws then shoots forward and grabs Triple before he is thrown into a small cage.

"Let me out! Let me out!" screamed Triple pounding against the walls.

"Sounds like he's claustrophobic." said Scratch V2 looking at the cage. Scratch V2 looked like a more evil version of his predecessor due to the sharp edges on his beak, wing-like arms, and tail feathers, along with the spikes going down his back.

"So what?! Take him back to base and prepare him for the Torture and Interrogation Program." said Robotnik getting into a hovership followed by Scratch V2 carrying the cage and the ship took off.

A few minutes after liftoff Eggman's hovership appears on scene and switches to stealth mode so he can follow his past self.

"Drat! I really hate my past self for whatever he has planned and knowing me it can't be good!" muttered Eggman.

* * *

Robotropolis; 1 Hour Later...

Triple awoke to find himself hanging from chains and he looked around before he noticed bear-trap like devices near his tails and he grimaced at what they are for before the door in front of him opens and Robotnik enters.

"Ah good. You're awake. Now then, please spare me the time of having to torture you until you spill the beans and just tell me where Knothole is and I _might_ let you go." said Robotnik putting his finger under Triple's chin.

*CHOMP!*

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed Robotnik as he lost a finger to Triple who smirked with blood running down his fur around his mouth.

"Make me Buttnik!" said Triple still smirking.

"Give me back my finger!"

*GULP!*

"What finger?" said Triple with an even bigger smirk and Robotnik paled.

"SNIVELY! ACTIVATE TAIL TRAP NUMBER 1!" yelled Robotnik.

*SNAP!*

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed Triple as his left tail was crushed in the bear-trap like device and he looked at Robotnik with hate.

"You'll...regret this...Buttnik." said Triple through the pain.

"TRAP NUMBER TWO!"

*SNAP!*

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"All you have to do is tell me where Knothole is."

Triple spits in Robotnik's face and puts on a pained smirk.

"I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged. TRAP NUMBER THREE!"

*SNAP!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *echoes*"

* * *

Meanwhile; Great Forest...

Klaww is lounging against a tree when pained screaming reaches his ears and his eyes snap open and he gets up.

"Triple?" said Klaww before he saw Eggman's hovership land in front of him and the doctor walked out.

"Is this a bad time?" said Eggman sweating up a storm.

"No. Why?" said Klaww crossing his arms.

"Triple's been captured by Robotnik and...he's being tortured..."

"How do you know?"

"I hacked the camera in the room...and well...look." said Eggman pulling monitor into view and Klaww's eyes widen.

*SNAP!*

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Triple as the traps were slammed on his tails all at once for the fifth time.

Klaww's fists clenched as rec-black lightning began dancing around and his eyes went from their usual demonic red to demonically hellfire red and Eggman cowered behind the door of his ship.

*DEMONIC ROAR!*

Klaww spread his wings and took off for Robotnik's city.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	10. Triple's Torture, Part 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Klaww, Klaxon, and Backlash.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 10: Triple's Torture, Part 2

[Sonic the Hedgehog 2-Boss Theme plays (please note the theme plays throughout the chapter until it says it ends)]

Klaww landed in front of the entryway to Robotnik's city, his eyes showing unrelenting hatred and malice as red-black smoke engulfed him. When the smoke clear Klaww was now twice his usual height, his wings were made of pure red-black lightning, his tail was covered in red mist that seemed to scream in fear, both his arms looked like a Sludge's arms (look up Crash of the Titans for that) yet they had a dragonish appearance. Red-black smoke rose from his mouth as he punched down the reinforced steel gate that led into Robotropolis and walked in.

* * *

Robotnik's Fortess...

"Sir! Intruder at the entrance to your city!" said Snively pointing at the monitor.

"Well, what is it?!" snapped Robotnik as an image of Klaww entering the city appeared on screen.

"It's that one with the ability become a 'Ghost Rider' or something like that."

"You mean that Lion/Dragon Hybrid? My, he looks pissed off at something. What did we do?"

" *GASP!*"

"You have something Snively?"

"Y-Yes s-sir. H-He's a-after...the...the..."

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"He's after the three-tailed fox we captured!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Remember when he used to attack the city or one of your other operation facilities?"

"Yes. A midnight blue three-tailed fox was always...with...him...oooooooohhhhhhhh..."

"What are your orders sir?"

"HAVE EVERY AVAILABLE SWATBOT ATTACK HIM! And you Snively..."

"Y-yes sir?"

"MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T ESCAPE WITH THE FOX!"

Snively pulled out his .45 Caliber pistol and ran towards the cell where Triple was being held and Robotnik returned his attention to the monitor.

* * *

Outside the Fortress...

Swatbots open fired upon Klaww yet their weapons seemed to do nothing as he advanced upon them. Klaww slammed his right arm onto the ground and a wave of Poison washed over the robots and slowly melted them into puddles of red-orange-black liquid. Explosions rang in the air as the Swatbots were ripped apart. Both sides were unaware of Eggman watching the whole thing unfold from his hovership.

"This is interesting yet scary. Especially that red mist around Klaww's tail...it sends chills up my spine just looking at it." said Eggman watching the battle.

**"Doctor, scans show elevated levels of the emotion called 'Fear' radiating from Klaww's tail." **said the ball robot unfolding from his ball form.

"What does that mean?"

**"Red mist is a highly concentrated deposit of Fear. The deposit causes anything struck with it to cower in fear induced by victim's worst nightmare. Scans show Swatbots are effected by red mist."**

"Interesting. Prepare Metal Sonic for support role."

**"Yes Dr. Eggman."**

A few minutes later Metal Sonic is launched from his pod and his eyes flash to life before his jetpack activates and he rockets towards the Swatbots below. Metal lands on the ground and shots forward and begins attacking Swatbots Sonic-style before he lands on top of a metal spire and looks around before he spots a Robian Chili Dog stand and runs over and orders one. Eggman sweat-drops.

"SINCE WHEN IS HE PROGRAMMED THAT MUCH LIKE SONIC?!" yelled Eggman pulling his moustache.

Meanwhile, inside Robotnik's Fortress...

"GREAT ANOTHER SONIC! I HATE THIS COPYCAT SCIENTIST!" yelled Robotnik pulling his moustache also.

*EXPLOSION!*

**"Warning! Walls have been breached. Invader has breached Prison Center Level 25C." **said the robotic voice inside Robotnik's Fortress.

"25C?! That's where I keep all Mobians scheduled for roboticization!"

**"Warning! Cell Locking Mechanism damaged by Corrosive Acid, all cells have been unlocked."**

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Robotnik in anger, his face turning red as he rips off his moustache before his nose has blisters under it.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" screamed Robotnik clutching his face in pain.

* * *

With Klaww...

Klaww was walking through the hallway, ignoring the Mobians who ran out of the hole in the wall he made as their cells opened. His goal was one only, rescue Triple. His head snapped towards a door labeled : T&I (Torture and Interrogation). He grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges and returned to normal and walked in.

He saw Triple unconscious, his tails crushed and bleeding. Klaww took one step forward and heard the telltale click of a gun cocking, he turned around to see Snively holding him at gunpoint before...

*GUNSHOT! [echoes]*

Klaww stumbled back, clutching his left eye in pain before he glares at Snively with so much killing intent, the small man wets himself and drops his gun in fear. Klaww reaches out for Snively who began backing away in fear but turns around upon hearing hissing behind him and the last thing he sees are shadowy king cobras glaring at him before they lung at him.

* * *

[End Theme]

2 Days Later; Knothole...

Triple's eyes flickered open yet he had to close them again upon seeing a bright light above him and he tried to shield his eyes but found himself strapped down and his vision slowly clears and he sees Decoe and Bocoe with surgical gowns on and holding bloody knives. He then notices something weird about his tails and tries to get a look at them when the straps suddenly let him go and he sits up and he then lifts his tails up to see them and his eyes widen.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" said Triple looking at his new cybernetic tails and he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming yet nothing happened. Still not convinced he chomped down on his arm with teeth and the pulled back upon learning he wasn't dreaming. His left tail had a blowtorch on it, his right looked like a hi-tech tesla coil, and the center one is glowing with red-blue energy and looks like a high-powered Plasma Cannon.

"He's awake! What do we do?! What do we do?!" said Bocoe panicking.  
"How should I know?! Didn't you give him enough anesthetic?!" said Decoe also panicking.  
"Where's my tails?! What the f** happened to my tails?!" yelled Triple panicking as he looked at his new cybernetic tails but then stopped when he felt on had on his shoulder and sees a red light mixed with a red eye.  
"Decoe, Bocoe, leave." said Klaww and the two robots scramble out of the room.  
"Klaww...what happened to my tails?! What are mom and dad gonna say when they see these?! What about my flight ability?! And what the heck happened to your eye?!"

"I tried to save your tails Triple, really I did but Robotnik crushed them beyond repair. I'm not sure what your parents will think. We'll have to see about your ability to fly. And my eye...I lost it saving you."  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"Mean about what?"  
"How'd you lose your eye?"  
"Even though Robotnik had you in his city, I could hear your scream of pain, I went berserk and headed for the city, I went on a rampage in it. The form I was using, I'd rather not describe but upon finding you I returned to normal only to get shot in the eye by Snively, he'll be in a hospital for a while."

* * *

Robotropolis Hospital...

*Monitors Beep*

Snively is covered from head-to-toe in bandages, his three hairs burnt to a crisp. Suddenly the lights flicker on and off and Tails Doll is in his lap.

*Muffled Scream*

"You hurt my friends. I hurt you now." said T.D bringing out his claws as he smiled sinisterly.

*Muffled Scream of terror*

**"~Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away? Reach out for the sunshine, forget about the rain. Just think about the good times, and they will come back again...Feel the sunshine...~" **sang Tails Doll as he carved his name into Snively's chest and using the blood he got on himself while doing so wrote on the walls with various phrases.

Here are some of the phrases Tails Doll put on the walls: **"Can you feel the sunshine?"**

**"Do you fear me?"**

**"Let's play Robotnik."**

**"Tails Doll was here."**

**"Tails Doll is coming."**

**"Play with me."**

**"Are you afraid yet?"**

When the nurse robot came in she dropped the supplies she was carrying upon seeing Tails Doll and he turned his head towards her and smiled as he brought his bloody claws up and when the lights flickered off then on, he was gone. The robotic nurse then hit the nearby alarm button.

*Alarms Wail*

Tails Doll was walking away from the city, a toothy smile on his face before it closed up and his gem became a bright green before he flew off back to Knothole.

* * *

Knothole; 30 Minutes Later...

Tails is walking around looking for Tails Doll when hears a voice.

"Come on! Come on! Get off already!" came the voice of Tails Doll and Tails walked towards his location and found the doll trying to wash himself off in a nearby river.

"Why is blood so hard to get off?!" said T.D getting a handful of water and splashing his face.

Tails Doll!" yelled Tails and T.D jumped and turned around his gem going from orange to yellow to blue.

"What did you do?"

Tails Doll looks away before he turns back to Tails.

"I didn't like seeing Klaww and Triple hurt and well...I carved my name into Snively's chest while also covering the hospital room walls in scary phrases to put fear in Robotnik's mind and heart." said T.D, his gem blue.

"But...why?"

"It's a part of me that enjoys other people's fear. Back home nobody would play with me because whenever I smiled they'd run or attack me, so I went with putting fear into their hearts instead. Even though I have friends now, its a habit. I'm sorry Tails. I too much of burden to be your friend." said T.D getting out of the water and he began walking away before he's pulled into hug, his gem orange.

"I don't care! You're so soft and cuddly! I don't care if you're a big monster on inside! You're still my friend T.D! I'm never gonna reject you, that's promise!" said Tails as tears streamed down his face.

Tails Doll was caught off guard so much that it took him a few seconds to realize what happened and then his gem went bright green and he returned the hug.

"Thanks Tails." said T.D.

Both were unaware of Klaxon watching them in the bushes, tears streaming down his mask.

"It's so cute!" cried the masked man before a knife is thrown into his head.

"What was that?" said Tails looking around.

"Nothing! Come on, let's get back buddy." said T.D hovering next to Tails.

Klaxon gets up and removes the knife from his skull, the wound disappearing.

"That was rude."

"Not as rude as spying on them." said Klaww from behind Klaxon who turned white (mask included).

"EEEP!" squeaked Klaxon.

"Thousand Years of Death!" yelled Klaww, sending Klaxon flying.

"Why meeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" yelled Klaxon as he disappeared into the mid-day sky.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Klaww, Klaxon, and Backlash.

Triple belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Brother's Return

Two Years Later...

Klaww was working on a tank that was built by Eggman, Rotor, himself, Tails, Miles, and Triple when his hand grazes an open circuit and he pulls it back in pain as it sparks and smoke rises from the compartment.

"AGH! SLAGGING PIECE OF JUNK!" cursed Klaww.

Over two years, he had grown from being a runt of a twenty-two year old dragon which allowed him to fit into the huts in Knothole to being a fairly tall giant of a twenty-four year old dragon (his tiger characteristics are his back stripes, fur, tail fluff, claws, and reflexes) that couldn't fit into any of the huts.

Eggman came out from under the tank on a skateboard like object and looked at Klaww.

"I told you to be careful with that area. But do you listen to me? Noooooo, you go and get shocked and fry that area's circuitry! Now it has to be repaired!" said Eggman sternly and with loads of sarcasm.

Eggman has lost a lot of weight and put on muscle but his IQ hasn't diminished any. His uniform is the same design but now it is blue, red, and gold. His moustache is now dyed black. He has also hung around Sonic a little too much and gained some of his sarcasm.

"Both of you quit arguing and get to work." said Triple, no emotion showing on his face or eyes as he walks away and Klaww sighs.

'I miss the old Triple.' thought Klaww before he began working on the compartment again, more carefully this time.

Triple modified his cybernetic tails to look as normal as possible. They are steel grey and are made of wire thin strips of metal. He has become tough yet is cold to everybody but opens up only to Klaww.

Miles is seen working on his right arm with Tails helping as the two try to make a better gun mode for the weapon.

"Try the blue chip." said Miles as Tails carefully picks up the indicated chip and places it into the open section of the arm.

Miles has grown which confuses everybody, except Eggman and Tails Doll, as to how that works and Miles' response is: "I may be a machine but I'm also a living being." Miles' hair has grown wilder and he removed the skin and fur around his left leg and his fur has taken a darker shade but not by much.

Tails looks overall the same just two years older and a little bit taller.

When the chip is in place, Miles closes the compartment and has his arm transform into a massive rocket launcher that is supported by his shoulder but he falls onto his back due to the weight.

"Try again?" asked Tails looking over the table.

"[Strained] What was your first clue?" said Miles jokingly.

Miles reverts his arm to normal and opens the compartment and removes the chip and throws it over his shoulder and it lands in the open mouth of a sleeping Klaxon who shots awake upon it going down his throat and he starts gagging before he starts hitting his own stomach until he coughs up the chip.

"Why you throw that in my mouth?" said Klaxon as tears form in his eyes, "Do you hate me? WAAAAAAHHHHH! EVERYBODY HATES ME!"

Klaxon ran off crying his eyes out and everybody except Klaww sweat-drops while Klaww laughs. Tails Doll then lands next to Tails and puts the yellow chip Miles' arm. Miles transforms his arm and it turns into a three-barreled Plasma Cannon with mini-rocket launchers attached.

"Now that's cool." said Miles before he reverted his arm to normal, "Thanks T.D."

Tails Doll's gem goes green.

"Glory hog." muttered Tails as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Come on buddy. Cheer up." said T.D hovering in front of Tails.

"Nope."

T.D's gem goes blue but then it goes red as he smirks evilly.

"If you don't cheer up, no chili dogs for a WHOLE YEAR!"

Tails goes pale as he looks at his friend.

"Y-You wouldn't!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

T.D then brings up a picture of a chili dog and brings his claws out and pokes one of his claws through it and Tails winces.

Another claw, Tails groans.

A third claw, Tails looks ready to die.

The fourth and final claw, Tails is pulling on his hair.

T.D slowly drags his claws through the picture, slowly ripping it into pieces. Tails goes white and faints.

"Tails? Buddy?" said T.D looking over the fallen two-tailed fox, his gem yellow.

No response from Tails.

"AH! I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" screamed T.D his gem going white.

Suddenly Tails jumps up.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed T.D jumping into Backlash's face.

"Get off my face! Get off! Get off!" said the semi-crazed metal-electricity dragon as he tried to remove him. Backlash was still bound and blindfolded but he could move around a bit, the length of the leash around his neck gave him about 10 feet to walk in either direction before it would either choke him or electrocute him.

"You sure that we should keep him like that?" asked Sally to Klaww.

"Yeah. I don't have any proof I killed my brother in self-defense, so until that day, he's going to be chained up." said Klaww looking at the blue crystal around his neck.

"Triple! We've got a job to do!" said Klaww and Triple walks over.

"Where are two going?" said Sally.

"Don't worry. We'll be back and possibly with a new ally." said Klaww as the two got onto his motorcycle and after popping a wheelie, it took off.

* * *

Unknown Section of the Great Forest; 30 Minutes Later...

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked Triple leaning against a tree.

"No, but its worth a shot." said Klaww charging his hand up with his Demon Lightning before he grabbed the crystal and lightning began arcing off it.

A bright flash then blinded the two and when it cleared, a tall figure was standing in front of them hunched over. Triple's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as Klaww smirked.

"Klaww..." said the figure before his head shot up and he charged Klaww, "I'M GONNA SLAGGING KILL YOU!"

The figure reached for Klaww's neck but then stopped when noticed his right arm had no ice covering it.

"My...my arm...it's normal..." said the figure before he felt his face and he felt no ice on it either and then he created an Ice Mirror and looked at himself in shock before he fell to his knees.

"Free...of the ice...I'm normal again..."

He turned to look at his brother when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's the least I could do for my mistake with the incident with Shena." said Klaww.

"H-how though? I thought you lost the ability to recreate stuff with your Demon Lightning." said Fang confused.

"I regained it. So friends again, brother?" said Klaww extending hand and Fang took it.

"Friends runt." said Fang taking the hand and he got up.

"Great. Now that we're all friends again can we head to Knothole?" said Triple.

"Who's he?" said Fang.

"Guess and here's a hint for that walnut-sized brain of yours: my only friend after I killed you...twice..." said Klaww.

"THAT'S TRIPLE?! What the slag happened to him?!"

"Robotnik did. He's become a cold hollow shell of who he once was and only opens up to me. We both lost something that day..."

"I can tell he lost his tails but what did you lose?"

"Look at my face carefully walnut-brain."

Fang looks carefully and sees the scar, the red eye, and a cybernetic red eye...wait! Cybernetic?!

"You lost your left eye?!"

Klaww nods sadly.

"So which world are we in this time?"

"An alternate world where Tails is robot, Eggman's a good guy, along with Tails Doll."

"Tails Doll? Now I'm officially creeped out."

"Oh don't worry, you might like him. Oh, grandfather's here too."

"Look, sorry about how I acted when you were actually happy and all. I guess I know how you felt when we were 10 and 13 now right?"

"Yeah and the past is behind us. Let's just hope Backlash listens to reason." said Klaww getting onto his motorcycle as Triple gets into the sidecar.

"Backlash? What's he like?"

"Follow us and you'll find out. Race ya!"

*Engine revs, tires screech!*

Klaww shoots off leaving Fang behind before the Lion/Dragon figures out what happened.

"Hey! Get back here you cheater!" said Fang going on all fours and running through the forest.

* * *

Knothole; 15 Minutes Later...

Klaww's motorcycle skidded to a stop in front of Antoine who fainted at the spot, a soft _thud_ signifying he was still a cowardly coyote (maybe he's related to Courage?). Fang then burst through the underbrush his mane filled with vines, branches, twigs, and dirt and he collapsed.

"Cheater!" said Fang getting up as he began fixing his mane as Klaww burst out laughing and fell off his bike.

"Who's there?! Who? Who?" said Backlash looking around blindly.

"That's Backlash? Yeesh, he looks like he's been hit by a twister."

'You have no idea.' thought Klaww as he remember Backlash getting hit by a twister and enjoying the ride.

"Before anybody asks or points a weapon at the newcomer, this is my brother Fang." said Klaww pointing at the larger dragon.

"Thought he was killed and you hated his guts." said Klaxon before he's hit with a metal mallet that disintegrates and Klaxon clutches his head as a ringing noise is heard and he seems to vibrate.

"Why you do that?!" said Klaxon before he fell unconscious.

"Ignore him. I brought him back with that crystal that I had by using my Demon Lightning on it and well, we made up. We're brothers and friends again. Right?"

"Yeah runt." said Fang shrugging.

"Okay, let's deal with Mr. Cuckoo." said Klaww walking over to Backlash, grabs the blindfold, and harshly pulls it off.

"You want proof I killed my brother in self-defense, ask him yourself." said Klaww moving out of the metal-lightning dragon's way whose eyes widen.

"Fang?! No, no! You're dead! It's just one of those flashy things your family can do with those eyes of yours!" said Backlash struggling against his bindings. Fang then grabs Backlash by the fur on his head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Not nice! Illusions can't do this! You're a clone then!"

Fang activates his Sharingan.

"One of Klaxon's clones. Yep!"

Fang's Sharingan turns into the Mangekyou.

"Nope! Still fake!"

Backlash then sees the Mangekyou spinning and then finds himself in at the day of Fang's death and hears the conversation between the two brothers before he finds himself back in the real world.

"Klaww kill Fang in self-defense? What an idiot I've been! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid me! Spent all this time hunting Klaww and Triple for no reason! Gah! Backlash such an idiot!"

"Is it me, or has he become more...demented?" said Fang as Backlash was unchained.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I think I just caught what Ashe did."

Suddenly a portal opens up and he's tackled by Ashe.

"YOU CALLING ME CRAZY?!" screeched the dragoness as she pinned Backlash to the ground and put him in full Nelson.

"OW! OW! I not mean to insult Ashe! Ashe very pretty dragoness!"

*CRUNCH!*

"OW-HA-OW! WHY YOU HURT ME MORE!?"

"I wonder if Spike is coming?" said Klaww leaning against one of the nearby huts and a few seconds before the portal closes a green buzz-saw blur shoots out and cuts through a tree.

"Does that answer your question runt?" said Fang before a purple vortex opens up and another dragon walks out.

"Well, this is really messed up." said Klaww face-palmng.

"[Sarcastically] Yipee! The gang's all here." said Triple with no emotion on his face.

"Is that Triple?" said Rift confused.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Spike and Ashe belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97 too.

Fang and Rift belong to me.

Descriptions of added characters will be given next chapter.

Remember, I said this will be one messed up story and now, for your entertainment pleasure: Tails Doll singing "Can you feel the sunshine"!

**"~Can you see? The sun is shining on me. It makes me feel so free. So alive. It makes me want to survive. And the sky, it makes me feel so high. The bad times pass me by. 'Cause today is gonna be a brighter day!...~"**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Klaxon, Rift/Vortex, Klaww, and Fang.

Triple, Spike, Ashe, and Shena belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 12: Night of the Dragons

Klaxon, Triple, Rift, Klaww, Fang, Spike, and Ashe made their way towards Robotropolis and stopped when they neared an electrified fence.

"Pretty fence! Klaxon go play with it!" said Klaxon in his "masked man" form as he ran forward and grabbed two bars with his hands before over two million volts entered his body.

"WWWWWWWWHHHEEEEEEEEEE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" laughed Klaxon before he is blasted back into the hill-side, his body smoking as the fence overloads.

"Your grandfather is an idiot." said Triple, no emotion showing on his face.

"We know that Triple. Honestly, Klaxon is more annoying than Tobi." said Klaww face-palming.

* * *

Meanwhile; Naruto's Universe...

Tobi sneezes.

"You okay Tobi? un." said Deidara looking at Tobi with a bored expression.

"I think you're wrong about nobody being more annoying than me Deidara-sempai." said Tobi.

"And what makes you say that?"

"I think somebody in an alternate world is more annoying than me."

"Tobi, aliens don't exist."

"Oh come on Deidara-sempai. Surely you must have more imagination for more than your pretty little fireworks right? Deidara-sempai...?"

"Tobi..." growled Deidara shaking.

"Uh-oh..."

"HOW'S THIS FOR A 'PRETTY LITTLE FIREWORK'?! KATSU!" yelled Deidara.

*EXPLOSION!*

"HERE I GO AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" screamed Tobi disappearing into the mid-day sky.

* * *

Back in the current story...

Klaxon gets up and dusts himself off before he removes his mask.

"I think its time I teach you kids how annoying I can be." said Klaxon as he threw off his cloak and is engulfed in smoke.

When the smoke cleared Klaxon was in his dragon form and he took to the skies before he exhaled a massive copper fireball that destroyed an important structure needed by Robotnik before he did dive-bombing attacks with his copper fire element.

"Whoa. Who's next?" said Spike looking around.

"Me." said Fang encasing himself in ice until he looked like an Ice Golem of himself.

[Crash Twinsanity Boss Theme- Uka-Uka's theme]

Ice Fang then advanced at the wall and punched it, smashing it to pieces as he advanced into the city, throwing Ice-based attacks everywhere.

"See you guys...[Demonic]...inside. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Klaww as he revved his motorcycle as he turned into his Demon form and drove in.

"Backlash mess with electronics!" said Backlash arcing into the electrical systems of the city and causing massive power surges throughout the city.

The remaining four glance at each other before Rift decides to play a joke.

"Hey Ashe, there's candy inside the central fortress." said Rift and he smirked at the intended result.

"CANDY!" screamed Ashe charging into the city, explosions follow her as she charges through the city.

"That was mean." said Spike crossing his arms.

"Oh shut up!" said Rift changing into Vortex.

The last two enter the city as Triple hangs back before he has one of his tails turn into a blowtorch.

"Time for some payback Robotnik." said Triple advancing into the city.

* * *

10 Minutes Later; Fortress Lab...

Robotnik was screaming in pain as Triple used his blowtorch tail to remove Robotnik's left arm before it was finally removed, the shoulder wound cauterized.

"That's for my tails Robotnik. And this, is for Klaww's eye." said Triple before he removed Robotnik's right eye with his claws.

Robotnik screamed in sheer agony before Triple threw the arm in the trash disposal unit and walked out of the building.

Backlash then appeared in the room and put metal rods around Robotnik before lightning crackled to life in his hands and he grabbed one of the rods which caused the lightning to arc off that rod and arc to the others before the lightning jumped onto Robotnik, electrocuting him.

"That was fun. Bye!" said Backlash arcing back into the electrical systems causing some to overload and explode.

"I hate my life..." muttered Robotnik as he sat up and looked around with his good eye.

"Computer, initiate evac protocols."

**"Yes, Dr. Robotnik." **said the computer before a capsule encased Robotnik and Snively, who was still recovering in the hospital wing, and launched them away from Robotropolis as it was slowly destroyed by the dragons and the three-tailed fox.

When the pod landed at another base he had recently constructed in case he was ever driven out of Robotropolis, the mad doctor was unaware of two blood red eyes watching him nor was he aware of the glint of razor sharp teeth.

"Oh Robotnik..." said a voice that made Robotnik freeze in his tracks and slowly turn around as a giant clawed hand reached out towards him from the shadows, "...let's play."

*Robotnik Screams Like a Girl*

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later; Robotropolis...

"HEY! THERE'S NO CANDY IN HERE!" yelled Ashe in anger and Rift bolted as the angry dragoness chased after him, spitting fireballs at him as the two run and everybody except Triple laughs at the scene.

"TRAITORS!" yelled Rift as he dodged a fireball.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry this chapter took so long to update but I lost some inspiration for this story and I will try to make sure I update this more regularly but with Writer's Block coming on and off it will be hard to do. I hope you enjoyed this story and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
